


Change

by KaeNikko



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Humanstuck, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, solkat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 20:27:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3147548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaeNikko/pseuds/KaeNikko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm no good at summaries so I'm not going to put one. Rated M for future content but for now, just take this crummy shit xDD This is my first SolKat fanfic so let me know if I really fucking suck or something.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Change

**Author's Note:**

> I'm no good at summaries so I'm not going to put one. Rated M for future content but for now, just take this crummy shit xDD This is my first SolKat fanfic so let me know if I really fucking suck or something.

_I stood there, staring at the tall figure before me.  I couldn’t see the definitions that was them, such as their hair color, skin complexion, or even their build.  The only things I could see were their eyes- heterochromatic eyes that shone almost red and a deep cerulean blue- and their toothy grin.  Their mouth moved, telling me something that I couldn’t quite make out but had a feeling was important.  Then they leaned down to my height, their face getting closer and closer to mine until-_

 

I jolted awake to the sound of my alarm blaring out music from my iPod.  I quickly shut it off, groaning when I saw that the time was 6:30 in the morning.  Seems I slept through my first alarm, so a shower was out of the question.  I sighed internally, sitting up in bed.  “It was only a dream…” I mumbled, wondering in the back of my mind just who was that person in my dream?  It seemed to be a guy, but then again I couldn’t really even tell anything apart from their eyes and mouth.  Shaking my head, I willed myself to stop thinking about it.  It was only a dream; no need to dwell on it.  
I got up and shuffled to the bathroom, rubbing my eyes tiredly as I did.  Looking in the mirror, I frowned at my appearance.  My black hair was a mess, there were dark, very noticeable circles under my bright red eyes from many sleepless nights, and the freckles that adorned the pale complexion of my skin stood out a little more than usual.  “Of course I have to look like shit on my first day.” I grumbled to myself, grabbing my toothbrush and brushing my teeth hard enough that they bled.  Rinsing my mouth out afterward with mouthwash, I then returned to my room.  I pulled on a pair of grey skinny jeans, a black hoodie over my shirt, and my black converse with anime style drawings of Gerard and Frank from My Chemical Romance on the white tips.  Grabbing my phone and iPod, I looked at the clock, which read 6:45 AM.  I picked up my dark grey Jansport backpack from the floor and slung it over my shoulder.  
Trudging down the stairs, I realized that it was eerily silent.  My older brother, Kankri, must still be asleep.  “At least I won’t have to listen to his mouth run until later…” I muttered to myself, walking out the front door and locking it with the keys I kept hanging on a belt loop on my pants.  
Today was my first day starting high school at a public school.  Before this, I had been homeschooled, but I had wanted to go to school like a normal kid so I begged my parents and brother until they finally caved.  So here I was, walking to the local high school in the middle of second semester for my Junior year.  As I approached the front of the school, I stopped to study it.  It was a rather large school and I wondered if I was going to be able to memorize the entire layout enough to get to my classes on time.  
Starting school in the middle of second semester was probably not the smartest idea on my part.  Everyone already had their own friends, teachers had their “favorites,” students had their own groups to eat lunch with… Fuck, I was making myself nervous.  Shaking it off, I walked into the building, hearing the bell sound as a signal for class to start.  
“You gotta be fucking kidding me.” I heard as I stepped into the office.  “Are you th’eriouth’?”  
“I am very serious.  If you do not wish to have detention for the rest of the year, then you will show our new student around once he gets here.”  Hearing this, I walked over to the Principal’s office where I heard the voices coming from.  “Ah, here he is.” A woman said as she rounded her desk and walked over to me.  Her name was Ms. Maryam and she was the principal of the school.  I knew this because I had met her the other day when Kankri and I came to get myself enrolled.  “Sollux, this is Karkat, our newest student.  He is in most of your classes, so it should not be too difficult to show him around.”  
Said kid turned around, sighing and seemingly tensing as he laid eyes on me.  I stared at him, my eyes widening a little as I stared at his eyes; one cerulean blue and one a dark burgundy.   _Heterochromatic eyes…_ Remembering my earlier dream, I was a bit taken aback to say the least.  
Studying the boy in front of me, he was a tall, lanky kid.  His hair was a light brown color that stuck up in a weird way, he wore blue and red glasses but they were sitting atop his head, he had on a simple mustard colored shirt, grey pants, and mismatched colored shoes- one being white and the other black.  “I really have to show th’ith’ shorty around?” He commented, but I paid no attention to what was probably an insult.  Instead, I planted the sound of his voice into my mind.  It was a sort of nasally sound and he talked with a lisp, I observed.  
“Sollux, be nice.” Ms. Maryam scolded.  She handed me a piece of paper that I had not realized she had been holding and I furrowed my brows in momentary confusion.  She only smiled at me and patted my back.  “It is your schedule, dear.  Now run along to class.  Sollux will show you the way.”  
 _Sollux is a rather unique name…_ I thought, nodding to Ms. Maryam and turning my attention back to the boy.  I suddenly felt overly aware of how I must have looked and I ran my fingers through my hair a little in a sad attempt to fix it.  My results only ended in my bangs half covering my eyes and making it a little hard to see.  
“Let’th’ get thith’ over with…” Sollux mumbled and pulled his 3D looking glasses down onto the bridge of his nose, walking past me and out of the office.  I took that as my cue to follow him, so I waved to Ms Maryam and did just that.  The walk through the hallway was a little too silent for comfort, but I kept my mouth shut.  He lead me to a classroom, opening the door and walking straight to a desk, leaving me standing awkwardly in the doorway with everyone staring at me.  God, this was going to be a long day…

~OoOoOoOoOo~

Lunchtime eventually rolled around and I searched for my new locker.  I don’t know what kind of sick joke someone was pulling on me, but my locker number was 69.  Fucking 69. Sighing outwardly, I finally found it and attempted to unlock it, turning the dial to the numbers written on a small slip of paper in my hand.  When it didn’t work, I frowned and did it again, but to no avail.  “What the fuck.” I cursed, looking up at the locker number to double check that I had the right one.  Yeah, I did, so why-  
“I changed the locker combo.” Came a voice right behind me.  I turned to come face to face with Sollux.  He took the small slip of paper from my hand and pulled a pencil out from his pocket, crossing out the old combination and writing down the new one.  When he handed it back to me, I looked at it.  2-22-2 is what was written and I looked up at him again, slightly confused.  “Two ith’ my favorite number. Th’ue me.”  He opened the locker and moved some books on the bottom shelf to the top shelf, clearing a space for me.  “Th’inth’e you’re th’o short, you can have the bottom shelf.” He told me.  
“I’m not that short!” I retorted.  
He only stifled a chortle and grinned down at me.  “I beg to differ.  What are you?  Four feet?”  
“I’m five feet of shut the fuck up.” I answered back, glaring at him with all my being.  I hated when people commented on my height.  It’s not my fault everyone is so god damn tall.  
“Yeah, sure.  Whatever you th’ay.”  He took two books out of his backpack and put them in the locker, switching them out for the ones he would need for his next few classes.  I, on the other hand, just put books onto my newly cleared shelf in the locker and kept the books needed in my backpack.  I had gone to the book clerk earlier in the day and had been lugging literally all of my books for my classes around until now.  I was just surprised that my backpack could sustain that much weight.  
When I pulled out the last textbook to shove into the locker, my sketchbook fell out and onto the floor.  I had been drawing in my classes when the teachers weren’t looking, and coincidentally my sketchbook wanted to fall open on the page of the drawing I had been working on.  It was of the tall, dark figure in my dream, in which I had promptly drawn and colored with a black sharpie, save for their eyes and mouth.  I kept their toothy grin uncolored and I had colored in their eyes with red and blue markers.  I quickly bent down and closed the sketchbook, shoving it back into my backpack and hoping that Sollux hadn’t seen it.  Luck apparently wasn’t on my side as I heard him comment, “The fuck wath’ that? Wath’ that me?”  
“No, it fucking wasn’t, you egotistical shithead.” I snarled.  Truth be told, I didn’t know who the fuck it was.  I just had the feeling that they were supposed to be important to me.  
Sollux only shrugged and didn’t say anything more on the subject.  “Th’o are you ready to go to lunch?”  
I shrugged and nodded.  “Yeah, sure.” Was my simple reply.  When we started walking over to the cafeteria, I saw a few people in the hall looking at me.  Feeling their stares,  I pulled my hood on, obscuring my eyes.  As far as I knew, bright red eyes weren’t a normal eye color for people to have, nor were they an eye color that most people were comfortable with seeing.  I’m not sure how I got them.  Kankri’s eyes were brown, my mother’s eyes were green, and my father’s eyes were also brown.  But if you really looked- and I mean, like, squinted- my father’s eyes would be ever so slightly tinged red.  It wouldn’t be something you would notice straight away; you had to be at least a foot away from the guy.  
I was pulled away from my thoughts when I felt someone flick my forehead.  I jerked my head up, a scowl on my face and ready to give the person an earful of bitching, until I came face to face with Sollux.  And I mean literally face to face.  He was so damn close to me that I could feel his breath and could smell whatever cologne it was that he was wearing.  Startled, I fell backward onto the floor.  “Jeez, KK.  Th’top th’path’ing out.” He told me, standing up straight from having bent over to look me in the eyes.  
Grumbling, I got up off of the floor.  “Just shut the fuck up,” I mumbled under my breath, glaring at Sollux as I patted my backside free of any dirt that may have stuck to my pants from the fall.  
He only gave me a shit-eating grin and motioned for me to follow him with his finger.  I did so and we walked through the doors to the cafeteria.  I looked around and saw all of the tables jam-packed with students.  It looked like most of the stereotypical cliques were sitting together.  The jocks and cheerleaders at a few tables pushed together to make room for them all, the computer and gaming nerds, the emo-looking people, the theatre kids, and a few others that I really didn’t feel like getting into.  I continued to follow Sollux to a lunch line that was relatively short to my surprise.  As if reading my mind, Sollux spoke up.  “The line ith’ short right now becauth’e we didn’t come here right after clath’.  It’th both a good and bad thing.  Good becauth’e we don’t have to wait long, but bad becauth’e moth’t of the good th’tuff ith’ gone.”  Well isn’t that just splendid.  I looked at the small white board posted behind the lunch ladies, listing what was being served today.  “The pizza ith’ your beth’t bet,” Sollux murmured to me.  
Once we both got ahold of our pizzas, having been lucky in snagging the last two, he lead me out of the cafeteria and outside of the school building to a big tree where a few other students sat in the grass.  “Hey, Solbro, who’s the new guy?” A relatively tall guy asked.  Even sitting down, I could tell that the guy was taller than Sollux and Sollux was already fucking tall as it is.  The guy wore a loose fitting purple t-shirt, baggy black pants with giant grey polka-dots, black flip flops, grey and white clown make-up, and his black hair looked like he hadn’t brushed it in all of the years he’d been alive.  
“Thith’ ith’ Karkat.  He juth’t th’tarted th’chool today.” Sollux said.  “Karkat, that’th’ Gamzee.  He’’th a bit of a th’toner and he’th’ alwayth’ talking about miracleth’.  He alth’o doeth’n’t th’eem like he drinkth’ anything other than Faygo.”  
I scrunched my brows together, confused.  “What the fuck is Faygo?”  
“Karbro, Karbro,” Gamzee spoke up, “Faygo is such a miraculous drink.  You have to try it sometime, man.  I’ll bring some tomorrow so you can all up and try the motherfuckin’ wicked elixir.”  He grinned at me with the most stupid expression I have ever seen on a person’s face.  
“Uh… Sure…” I replied, unsure if I should be worried or not.  
“Anyway,” Sollux continued.  “That’th’ Kanaya, Roth’e, and Tavroth’.” He said, pointing to each person as he said their name.  
“Hi, uhh, Karkat!”  Tavros said to me in a rather soft voice.  He sported a wheelchair and a short brown mohawk, the sides of his head shaved cleanly.  He wore black jeans, a grey overshirt over his bronze-colored shirt, and black high-tops.  
“It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Karkat.” Kanaya greeted me,  She gave me a warm smile, in which I assumed was her way of attempting to make me feel welcome.  She wore a jade green top with a black high-waisted skirt and matching black heels.  Her black hair was cut in a short pixie cut and her makeup was applied to perfection, her lipstick color matching her shirt.  “I apologize on Rose’s behalf; this is normal of her.”  
Rose was leaning against Kanaya, not looking up at me as she was too engrossed into the book she was currently reading.  She wore a simple white shirt and beige skirt that reached down mid-thigh with purple flats.  In her blonde bob cut, she wore a black headband.  She wore black lipstick and light purple eyeshadow.  The fond way Kanaya looked at her made it clear that they were in a relationship, though one that they didn’t blatantly throw in other people’s faces.  
“Hey guyth’.  Where’th’ Te-” Sollux began, but was cut off by a familiar voice screeching out my name in excitement and the person tackling me to the ground before I could even turn around to see who it was.  
I groaned in slight pain from the collision and from the weight of the person on my back.  “Karkles!  Karkles, you come to school now?!” The person questioned.  
Recognizing the voice, I turned my head slightly to try and look at her.  “Terezi, get your fat ass off of me!”  She only laughed as I struggled to get out from under her.  She finally got off of my back after a few minutes of this but she clung to my arm, bringing her face close to me and smelling my neck.  Flustered, I pushed her away, which only made her laugh more.  
“You smell exactly the same!”  She grinned and stared at me behind red glasses.  Her shoulder length ginger hair curled outwards at the bottom, she wore a teal-colored tank top, black pants, and red converse.  The only sort of makeup she wore was black lipstick.  She got closer to me and licked my cheek, which caused me to shiver a little and frantically wipe at it.  “You taste just the same, too!”  
Throughout this whole scene, the others watched us with their eyebrows raised.  Even Rose looked up from her book to see what was going on.  “You two know each other?”  Sollux asked.  
“Yup!” Terezi spoke.  “The best of friends since before elementary school!”  
“Yeah, that is until my dad deemed her too weird to be my friend, thinking her bad habits would ‘taint’ me and he banned me from ever speaking to her again.” I explained.  
“Your dad sounds like he needs to take a motherfuckin’ chill pill and get his relax on.” Gamzee commented.  
“No kidding.” I mumbled, sighing slightly.   _That damn stick up his ass is the reason why I don’t really have any friends at all._  
“I believe it is okay, now that you two have been reunited.” Kanaya said, looking on the bright side of things.  Everyone nodded in agreement to that statement.  
“So, uhh…  How did you two, uh, meet?” Tavros asked curiously, tilting his head to the side slightly.  
“Church.” Both Terezi and I responded in unison.  At this, everyone went silent for a minute until I spoke up to explain.  “Terezi’s family visited my dad’s church once on a whim and we just sort of hit it off, I guess, and became pretty close friends.”  
“Karkles was the cutest kid!  He was so chub-” I slapped my hand over Terezi’s mouth before she could finish that sentence, but the others seemed to have filled in the blanks as they all started to giggle at what I assumed they were imagining me as a chubby child.  
“KK, chubby?  I wish I had pictureth’ to th’ee.”  Sollux chuckled.  
“I have some!  I’ll bring them tomorrow!”  Terezi piped up, laughing as I groaned and slapped a hand over my face in embarrassment.  
The group conversation went by smoothly, with Terezi sharing stories of embarrassing things I did as a kid, as I did the same to her.  Lunch was over too quickly and as we said our goodbyes and I followed Sollux to our next class, I felt glad about my decision to come to public school.  I already had great friends, albeit a bit weird in their own ways, but friends nonetheless.  It was a relief to know that I wasn’t going to be the loner with no friends and with that in mind, the rest of my classes flew by without incident.

**Author's Note:**

> The ending probably really sucks cause I suck at writing endings to chapters and stuff...


End file.
